


The One With the Purity Ring and Patrick's Dirty Secret

by ZombieliciousXIII



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"However, that's what made the infamous Pete Wentz want him all the more, to ruin the ever so 'perfect' Patrick Stump - he wanted to tear this little angel right from heaven with his bare hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Purity Ring and Patrick's Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Violence Kink
> 
> This was my first time writing Peterick and for a first story I was a little surprised with myself at how intense it was, but I absolutely love the final outcome, so I hope you guys enjoy it too!

 

Patrick Martin Stump was nothing more than your average preppy sixteen-year old, he went to mass every Sunday with his parents, got good grades, was surrounded by like-minded people, and even wore a damn Purity ring. However, that's what made the infamous Pete Wentz want him all the more, to ruin the ever so 'perfect' Patrick Stump - he wanted to tear this little angel right from heaven with his bare hands. Pete was practically the exact opposite of Patrick in every way, three years older, passing senior year - so far - by the skin of his teeth, was strongly atheist, and had fooled around with just about everyone - everyone except for Patrick, that is. Hell, he even got into some of Patrick's 'God fearing' friends' pants.

But he wanted Patrick and whenever Pete wanted something, he'd always find a way to get it.

"Hey!" Pete calls out, jogging up to the shorter teen - who doesn't stop. "Patrick wait up," this time the blonde-boy stops, turning to look at the rebel - obviously confused.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I, um..." Pete trails, feigning nervousness. "I was hoping you could help me?"

"Me? Help _you_?" He questions, looking at Pete more confused than a few seconds ago. "How?"

"Help me find religion?" Pete says, internally smirking.

He notices Patrick pause for a second, but quickly smiles.

"Yes!" The shorter strawberry-blonde teen exclaims happily, adding with a nod. "Of course, I'd be more than happy to!"

This is too easy.

"Are you free this weekend?" Asks the rebel, smiling sweetly at the younger teen.

They exchange information, Patrick is more than willing to help Pete 'find God' and whatnot - to be honest, Pete was more inclined to go find a good burger joint, because the right one really can seem 'godly'.

None the less, that's how Pete found himself on Patrick's door step two days later. Apparently the kid's parents were away visiting family and weren't due home until Monday night, giving Pete more than enough time to go through with his plan. Standing in front of the front door, over night bag slung on his shoulder, Pete runs a hand through his inky-hair only for his bangs to fall back into his eyes.

' _This'll be easy,_ ' he tells himself.

Just go in there, charm Patrick's pants off, fuck him, and leave him. Simple. This was a hump and dump, just another notch in Pete's belt and nothing more.

Ringing the doorbell Pete stands there, nibbling the nail of his left index while he waits, but there was no sound on the other end. About to ring the doorbell again, he hears a muffled thump, some shuffling, and finally the door unlocking. Pulling the barrier open Pete is greeted by the blonde sixteen-year old, he smiles wide, walking in when Patrick moves aside before closing and locking the front door behind him.

"Sorry to make you wait," he says through a yawn, stretching his arms up enough for Pete to catch a glimps of the fair skin between the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his torn up jeans.

"I was napping," he mumbles, running his tired eyes.

' _He's damn adorable,'_ Pete can't help but think.

"No worries man," the rebel replies, grinning at Patrick.

"Want something to drink?"

"Got beer?" Pete asks jokingly, his wide grin making that apparent.

" _Root_ beer, sure," Patrick replies, chuckling.

"Perfect."

"My room's upstairs, second door on the left, make yourself at home," the strawberry-blonde explains, walking into the kitchen to get their drinks.

Pete nods and sets off up the stairs, taking them two at a time, reaching the top he heads down the hall to the second door - which happens to be the last one - and enters. He wants to get a look around, get a feel for what Patrick's into incase he needs to fabricate some of his 'interests'. Music, bingo. Making his way over to the shelf of records above a record player Pete rifles through them, much to his surprise he finds that he and Patrick share many of the same musical interests.

"Well aren't you nosy?" I voice from behind Pete questions, amused.

Pete's movements slow but don't stop - he can't seem suspicious.

"Sorry, I'm a curious person," the tanned-teen explains through a chuckle, turning around to see Patrick holding to cans of root beer.

"I didn't know you like Prince."

"Who doesn't?" Patrick says with a look that makes Pete laugh, as if it were obvious.

"You just pegged me as more the...Creed kinda guy," the tan-teen teases, following Patrick as he approaches him and hands him one of the cans.

"Creed's alright, but they're no Prince."

"That's true."

"Wanna play some video games?" Patrick suggests, gesturing over to him Xbox.

"Sure!"

The two teenagers go over and sit on the floor, backs to Patrick's bed. Pete watches as Patrick crawls over to the gaming system, setting up the game for them to play. He couldn't help but admire the curve of his ass, shapely through his worn out jeans.

' _Fuck he has a cute ass,'_ Pete internally notes, it's not a new revelation to him, though, he's always liked Patrick's ass - but usually it was from a further distance.

Pete wanted nothing more than to reach out and yank his jeans down, to see how pale his rump would be and feel just how soft, but that would have to wait - for now.

"I hope you like Mortal Kombat," Patrick says, moving to sit back down beside Pete.

"Heck yeah!"

"Awesome, but I will warn you..." the blonde trails off, turning to grin at the older teen.

"I _will_ kick your butt!"

"It's not _my_ ass you should be worried about, Trick," Pete chuckles, grinning at the double meaning to his words as they begin to play.

To his surprise, Pete lost the game, but he wasn't a sore loser and gave it to Patrick, he really was a good player. However, instead of going for another few rounds the two began to talk, they had far more in common than Pete had thought - even more than just music. However, Pete _did_ bring up the fact he wanted to start a band, and when Patrick sheepishly said he could sing the rebel managed to persuade him into singing. Fuck, Patrick had some pipes on him - it was no doubt in Pete's mind that Patrick would be at their next practice, even if he had to drag him there kicking and screaming.  Without fully realizing it, Pete began to actually enjoy himself, so much so that he forgot the reason he was actually there. It wasn't until Patrick yawned and that he realized.

"Damn, it's already nine," Patrick chuckles, looking down at his wrist watch. "You're staying the night, right?" he asks, almost hopeful.

"Well that's kinda what I planned, since I brought my shit n'all," Pete chuckles, gesturing to his duffle bag.

Patrick smiles wide, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Oh! Right, sorry, I forgot."

"No worries."

"Do you like pizza?"

Pete chuckles, "dude that's like asking if I like air."

Patrick laughs, oh fuck his laugh, it sounded like god damn music to Pete's ears. The rebel couldn't help it when his eyes darted down to the boy's lips, so full and pink, fuck, he just wanted to taste them. He wanted to feel them on his, would they be as soft as they looked? What would they look like stretched around his dick...fuck, would would they _feel_ like around his cock?

"What pizza do you want?" Patrick asks, apparently oblivious to Pete's staring.

"Uh...pepperoni."

The young blonde nods, "sure thing," pulling out his cellphone Patrick places an order for a small veggie and small pepperoni pizza.

"How much was it?" Pete asks, reaching for his pocket to pull out a few dollar notes, but Patrick holds a hand up.

"Don't be silly, my mom left some money for me, so it's on the house."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am, moron," Patrick jokes, grinning at Pete.

Fuck...Pete couldn't take it anymore. As if on instinct Pete just leans in and smashes his lips against Patricks', and Pete wasn't all that surprised to find out his lips were far softer than he'd imagined. Patrick stiffens but seems to give into the kiss, Pete wouldn't deny that he knew how good he was at snogging. Patrick even kisses back - granted it was at a microscopic level. However, what Pete _didn't_ expect was to be punched in the face, slapped or shoved, sure, but being _punched_ for a kiss, well, that was new.

"What the _fuck?!"_ Pete yells, cupping his jaw.

Before even realizing it, Pete lunges towards Patrick and punches him right in that pretty mouth of his. Straddling his waist, Pete glares down at Patrick, gripping the younger teen's hands above his head and watches him struggle. The rebel felt his anger flaring, he had a hot temper, and Patrick's sudden aggression seemed to have brought out Pete's fight or flight response - he was a fighter. He punches Patrick twice more for good measure. However, what Pete found surprising - and somehow endearing - was Patrick's hard-on pressing against his ass. It was then Pete notices that the blonde struggles beneath him weren't as strong as they perhaps could be, but instead were there for show - including that vexing glare of his. Deciding to give it a shot, Pete grips both Patrick's wrists in one fist and slowly moves his other to the boy's throat, watching his expression as he began to squeeze. A part of the older teenager felt worried, worried that Patrick would suddenly display fear at Pete's actions. Yet, the tan-teenager couldn't help but feel his cock twitch upon hearing Patrick's voice hitch, his face flushing when Pete squeezes and the strangled moan that passes his lips.

"You're getting off on this..." Pete whispers, a statement rather than a question.

Patrick growls, ripping a hand from young man's hold and punches him square in the gut.

He didn't deny it.

Pete feels the air rush out of his lungs, coughing harshly when he falls off Patrick and the boy wastes no time in pinning Pete to the ground. The raven-haired teenager looks up at the boy who is now holding _him_ down, Patrick punches Pete, repeatedly. From a sock to the jaw, to his chest and stomach. For a little guy, he was stronger than he looked. Unable to block his strikes Pete quickly takes action by using Patrick's attacks against him, when the blonde pulls back to hit him again, Pete punches him in the crotch. Using the temporary stun to his advantage, Pete shoves the young boy off and stands, kicking the pale teen in the stomach.

The rebel never knew he liked shit like this, pain and sex never really went hand-in-hand in his mind. Yet, here he was, looking down at Patrick who was curled up on the floor, bloody split lip spilling down his chin, hand prints darkening his neck and bruises now decorated his cheek bone and jaw. It was hands down the sexiest thing Pete had ever seen.

Just then, the door bell rings.

"Fuck," Pete huffs, rushing out of Patrick's room he runs to the front door.

Opening it, he rolls his eyes at the pizza boy who stares at him - obviously shocked by this bloody and bruised state.

"Hey man...you okay?" Asks the delivery boy - he couldn't have been more than twenty.

"Mind your own fucking business," Pete huffs, shoving a fistful full of cash at the delivery boy before snatching the pizza from him and slams the door shut.

Pete runs up the stairs, taking them two at a time despite the light aching he begins to feel. Hardly stepping into the room fully Patrick suddenly jumps out, grabbing the raven-haired teen by the collar and slams him against the wall, smashing his lips against him rough and sloppy. Pete can taste the iron in his mouth, the softness of Patrick's tongue against his own. He can't stop the moan that tears from his throat, gripping Patrick's hips he ruts his against the blonde's.

"Fuck me," Patrick moans against Pete's lips, gripping his inky-hair painfully tight in a fist.

Pete reaches up and back hands Patrick, who moans and shudders, keeping his head to the side as the rebel attacks his neck.

"Trick, shit...you're so god damn fucked up..." Pete groans against his neck, biting the sensitive skin there, leaving an indented mark of his teeth on the flushed skin.

"You're no better," the blonde breathlessly chuckles, shoving his knee up against Pete's boner.

The tanned teenager drops to his knees and practically rips Patrick's jeans down, along with his underwear before swallowing his cock into his mouth.

"F-Fuck!" Patrick moans loudly, throwing his head back and clutches his hair.

The blonde jerks his hips forward, his cock hitting the back of Pete's throat making him gag.

"You sound so god damn sexy, shit..." Patrick moans, choking Pete with his dick.

Pete holds himself steady, gripping Patrick's hips bruisingly tight. The young teen's cock felt heavy on his tongue, precum tinging the back of his tongue. The rebel could feel his own boner twitch in his skin-tight jeans, reaching down he presses the heel of his hand onto it.

"I-I'm cl-close...s-shit I'm s-so fucking _close,"_ Patrick moans out, deep and strangled.

Pete immediately pulls off him, despite Patrick's vice-like grip on his hair.

"No you're fucking not," the older teen grins, squeezing the base of Patrick's cock. "Not until I'm balls-fucking-deep in your ass."

"Then get to it, you shit," Patrick hisses, glaring down at Pete with a flushed and bruised face.

Fuck, Pete really could get used to the sight of that....

"Bed. Now."

Patrick wordlessly obeys, shuffling as best he can backwards to his bed before buckling at the knees when he hits the edge and falls back into it. Pete practically pounces on Patrick, of course only _after_ discarding his clothes and pulling the rest off Patrick's. Nestling himself in between the blonde's legs Pete ruts his cock against Patrick's thigh, he shudders and moans, gripping the bed sheets in his paling fists.

"Fuck m-me already!"

"As you wish," Pete says through a smirk, spitting on his hand he lubes up his cock and Patrick's hole.

He felt the young teen stiffen slightly just then, biting the non-split part of his bloody lip with closed eyes. It all seemed to have come crashing down on Pete just then, the fact that Patrick is a _virgin_ _-_ despite his obvious arousal from sadomasochism, he was still just a sixteen year old boy having his first time. Normally, Pete wouldn't care this much, but there was just something about this damn kid that was messing with him. Maybe it was the fact he got hard from being punched in the face, maybe it was the fact that everything about this kid was just too pale and _needed_ to be bruised, or maybe it was his damn baby blue-eyes that held so much innocence yet somehow managed to hide such wickedness behind the apparent façade.

Pete decided to take it slow.

He knew Patrick wanted to feel the pain, that was obvious when he groaned in annoyance when Pete simply slipped a finger in rather than ramming his cock into him. However, this was still his first time and despite what Patrick may think now, it _will_ matter to him later, and he didn't want him to regret a thing. Slipping a finger into Patrick he felt the tight ring close around him, watching the blonde's reaction to the impalement.

"M-More..." Patrick moans, back arching and hips bucking.

Pete doesn't respond but instead reaches forward, wrapping his hand around the blonde's neck again and squeezes, shivering at the moan he makes. After a few moments Pete slips another finger in, curving them just right to find that spot. When he does, the look of pleasure that contorts Patrick's face is worth every second of waiting. Pete brushes over the spot a few times, enjoying the way Patrick writhes and moans beneath him while his hand slowly tightens. Patrick's face flushes with each passing moment, his cock visibly twitches from each brush over his prostate, all the while stunningly standing out blood red against his pale belly. Slowly Pete begins to scissor him, stretching him out as wide as possible with two fingers before adding a third, the stretch was a bit sudden but he knew the blonde enjoyed the burn.

"F-Fuck me P-Pete, for Christ's s-sake just _fuck me_ a-already!" Patrick grits out, his thighs shaking - visible effort of how much he's holding himself together.

"You're mine, Patrick, and I'll do with you what I damn well please," Pete growls, slipping his fingers free of Patrick's warmth before crawling above him.

The raven-haired teen watches the sixteen-year old's face for a moment, relishing in the way his eyes plead Pete to touch him, to do something, _anything,_ to him. Gripping his cock with one hand and Patrick's frail neck with the other, Pete presses the blunt head of his cock against the blonde's ass. His hold tightening around the boy's neck the farther he pushes into him, practically stopping him from breathing all together once he's balls deep in him. Watching Patrick's face flush a deep crimson, Pete enjoys the sight for a moment before allowing him to breathe just as he pulls out, only to slam back into him, smirking at the way Patrick's breathing hitches. Shoving his cock into Patrick both young men moan out brokenly, the stretch of the blonde's ass around Pete's dick was almost mind-numbing. He felt so good, so tight and slick, the tan teen almost lost it right then and there. However, the rebel held himself together, he was known for his skills in the sack and he wasn't about to let it crumble because of how amazing one kid's ass felt. Pulling out Pete pauses for a moment before slamming into him, the sounds Patrick made and the way he writhed beneath Pete was slowly becoming addictive. The nineteen-year old couldn't deny that he wanted a repeat preformence of this, not only because it was the best sex he's ever had - because it was - but instead due to the fact that Pete just wanted more of him, more of Patrick, wanted to push every button this kid had and drink in every reaction, every sound, every _look._

Pete wanted it all.

He wanted _Patrick_.

"Fucking-- _shit,_ you f-feel so amazing around m-me, so t-tight, Trick..."

"I-I'm close, P-Pete, s-so close!" Patrick suddenly mewls, head pushing back into his pillow as he yanks on the bedsheets, eyes crewed shut.

Pete reaches down, gripping the young teen's cock and jacks him off, watching him intensely while frantic hips continue to fuck him into he bed, finally Patrick cums with a strangled cry, spilling over the older boy's fist and onto his own chest. However, Pete doesn't stop, doesn't even bother to allow Patrick to breathe and figure himself out before gripping his hips tightly once again and slams into him. The sound of flesh against flesh, hoarse moans, and heavy breaths the only sounds swimming through the room. Pete feels his orgasm coming on from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, his cock pulsates one last time before his cums. Collapsing on the blonde teenager a second later, he could still feel Patrick lightly trembling from his own orgasm. Neither of them were sure how long they hand laid there, sardined against each other, but Patrick nor Pete actually cared. However, at one point the tan-teen finally _did_ roll of the smaller teen, laying by his side, his chest slowly rising and falling as he stared up at the ceiling. Once Pete's brain began to function again, he couldn't help but ask.

"How did you know I'd-"

"I didn't," Patrick interrupts, apparently already one step ahead of the older teenager. "I took a chance, if you went with it, perfect, if you didn't, it made sense that I'd hit you for trying something."

"So you were counting on me kissing you?" Pete asks, unable to stifle his chuckle.

Patrick grins and turns his head to face Pete, "I was banking on it."

The raven-haired teen turns his head, locking eyes with Patrick's baby blues, "and what if I didn't make my move?"

"Oh please Pete, everyone and their mother knows you've been wanting to fuck me almost three months now," Patrick huffs through a laugh, and Pete can't help but grin.

The room fell silent once again, but being the loud mouth he is, Pete had to ask more questions.

"So was this really your first time?"

Patrick pauses a moment but nods, "yeah."

"Was it as good as you thought it'd be?"

"Better," the young blonde grins, looking back to meet Pete's chocolate eyes. " _Way_ better."

The rebel turns into his side, propping his head up on his hand and looks down at Patrick. His eyes slowly travel down the young teen's body, he was soft and pale - barring the bruises Pete inflicted - all over.

"When did you realize you liked pain?"

Patrick actually blushes at the question, it was crazy for Pete to believe just how innocent this blonde was, especially when he had such dark kinks.

"When I was thirteen...my friend Brendon and I were wrestling, he hit me in the gut pretty hard, of course he was _extremely_ apologetic about it, he's a really nice guy, but I ran and hid in the bathroom because...well, i-it gave me a boner."

"So you're a masochist?"

Patrick's blush deepens.

"Y-Yeah..."

Pete smirks, "good thing I'm a sadist."

The rebel leans down and kisses the blonde, hard, hard enough to reopen his split lip and taste fresh blood on his tongue. Pete relishes in Patrick's whimpering moan. Pulling back Pete felt his dick twitch upon seeing just how red Patrick's lips were, whether from kissing or the blood, the whorish color just made him want to fuck this kid all over again.

"I wonder what I should do with this ring?" Patrick aimlessly asks, looking down at his left hand - at his Purity ring.

"Keep it," Pete says, chuckling softly at Patrick's clueless face.

"But it doesn't mean anything given the fact that we-"

" _Keep it,"_ the nineteen-year old repeats, leaning in to whisper against the blonde's neck.

"Keep it so the world knows you're unavailable to them..." Pete trails off, moving back a little to look down at Patrick.

"Keep it until the day I can get you a ring that shows the world you're _mine."_

_"_ You said that earlier too..." Patrick says softly, his voice the voice of nothing but pure innocence. "D-Do you really mean it?"

"I don't say shit I don't mean, Trick..." Pete trails, adding with a grin.

_"_ Just like I mean it when I say this was the best sex I'd ever had, and how you're fuckin' gorgeous."

Pete could die happy knowing how much he's made Patrick blush by that statement alone. The young teenager looks up at Pete, bright eyes and an unbelievably beautiful smile, practically throwing himself into he older teen's chest and hugs him tight. The tan-teen returns the hug, just as tight.

"I'm yours, Pete," Patrick says, voice muffled against Pete's bare chest.

This certainly wasn't the way things were supposed to go, but Pete wouldn't change it for the world.

"And I'm yours, Trick."

 


End file.
